Corazon Sin Cara
by Onnakitsune
Summary: a veces la imagen no lo es todo, y L esta dispuesto a demostrarle a Misa que este como este siempre sera hermosa para el... Super Dulce! LxMisa


Autora: onnakitsune

Warnings: Esto es un LxMisa, NO APTO PARA DIABETICOS! Asi que si no te gusta nada de esto no leas ¬¬ n.n

Desclaimers: mmm pues solo que no me pertenece esta serie u.u es una lastima…

Autora: el fin en si esta hecho gracias a la inspiracion de una cancion llamada como el titulo "Corazon sin cara" de prince royal…

Segunda Advertencia!: akjkaja decidi comenzar a ponerla ya que en mis fics siempre tiendo a dar cambios casi drasticos en las personalidades de los personajes, asi que quedan advertidos POSIBLES CAMBIOS EXAGERADOS DE PERSONALIDAD xd…

CORAZON SIN CARA

Nuevamente se miraba al espejo, todo parecia estar perfecto pero… no era asi, sus mechones largos y sueltos caian sobre su espalda, dorados como su imagen ante los demas, toda una diosa, y sin embargo, ella no lo sabia.

Se sentia tonta, tratando de lograr verse hermosa, sabiendo que ni con eso lograria captar su atencion… por que era tan dificil hacer que él se fijara en ella, en su misa, en la persona que mas lo amaba en esta vida, en quien daria su vida sin pensarlo por él, pero ni con todo eso y mas èl, Ligth la veria mas alla, de una aliada, no ni eso era ella para el, y lo sabia… no era mas que un accesorio perfecto en el plan de conquistar ese mundo tan vanidoso y oscuro para ella.

Listo misa, no podrias estar mejor- se repitio en mente mientras tomaba su bolso y salia de la habitacion para llegar hasta la sala donde un indiferente ligth la esperaba, aunque algo distrajo su atension, no estaba solo su ligth, estaba tambien èl… "Ryuuzaki," dijo mientras un suave sonrojo se posaba por su rostro…

Mientras que para el mensionado Ryuusaki algo tan dulce como la chica que estaba frente a ellos no podia parecer algo mas majestuoso, vestida de rojo, con su cabello suelto que caia delicadamente, simplemente no pudo evitar verla y recorrerla con su atenta mirada de piez a cabeza llegando hasta sus mejillas que se teñian de un rojo "hermoso" penso para si mismo. Ambos habian caido en una situacion casi magica, hasta que un ahora desesperado ligth decidio pararse e interrumpir la escena

-misa vamonos ya es tarde y gracias a tu impuntualidad para salir estamos retrasados- menciono sin siquiera voltear a ver a la chica quien casi inmeditamente luego de salir de su mundo magico no pudo hacer mas que agachar la cabeza y soltar una pequeña risa "como siempre… nunca me vez" penso misa mientras tomaba lugar al lado de su novio… quien comenzo a caminar seguido por misa quien sonreia tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien, y de un curioso chico que caminaba atrás de ellos en silencio, analizando, observando, "la situacion" en la que se encontraba…

Justo cuando llegaban al lugar destinado, que se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de una cena formal a la cual habian sido amablemente invitados por el padre de ligth, en donde hacian gala de honores para los oficiales de policia e investigadores mayor reconocidos a nivel mundial, una cena que era hecha una vez al año siendo asi un evento de suma importancia en japon.

La cena transcurria sin ningun imprevisto y ya se hayaban ubicados en la mesa central, ligth quien a su lado era acompañado de misa quien trataba de llamar la atension de su novio para compenetrarse mas con el, pero quien solamente se dedicaba a ver a otros lados demostrando su aburrimiento, del cual se comenzaba a culpar por haber aceptando tan estupida invitacion, ya que al principio creyo que hablarian de Kira y asi podria aprovechar para averiguar mas sobre los planes del enemigo, pero era solo una tonta cena de homenajes y condecoraciones que no le habian servido de nada, y encima tenia que seguir soportando a su "novia" tonta, que no hacia nada mas que hablar y hablar cosas que a él, le tenian sin cuidado…

Ligth, ligth…?¿- misa seguia llamando a su novio quien habia dejado de prestarle atension hace mucho, sin tener éxito ya que él simplemente habia volteado el rostro para otro lado y se habia dedicado a ingorarla totalmente.

"ligth, ligth" – volvio a escuchar la voz de la molesta misa quien por enesima vez le llamaba, pero volvio a ignorarla, se sentia cansado, aburrido y ahora con sueño.

Misa – pronuncio L quien desde que habia llegado no habia hecho mas que comer y comer todos los postres que se podia, ya que aprovechando que era una cena y que eran gratis, era lo menos que podia hacer por todos esos ricos y deliciosos dulces que llegaban hasta su mesa,ordenados por el mismo L quien tenia ya dos carritos de postres llenos atrás de el, siendo apresurados hasta su boca.

Misa por su lado volteo a ver a L quien habia pronunciado su nombre hasta encontrarse nuevamente con sus ojos…oscuros e inexpresivos, ante los cuales no podia evitar sentirse nerviosa y sonrojada… al instante que un terrible cosquilleo comenzaba a invadir su interior – misa, no crees que deberias de probar algo de comida?¿- finalizo L al percatarse que misa no habia probado bocado desde su llegada

Pero que diablos piensas ryuusaki?¿- dijo una enfadada misa – misa no pueda cenar, eso hara que misa engorde mucho!- grito mientras golpeaba la mesa malhumorada – si misa engorda, ya no le gustara a nadie- dijo al momento que volteaba su rostro hacia otro lado, y es que eso era lo menos que queria… engordar o verse fea… mas fea de lo que ya se sentia, si ligth no la veia asi, mucho menos lo haria si ella engordaba.

L simplemente se dedicaba a ver las expresiones que ponia misa y al mismo tiempo pensar "como podria engordar con un bocado?", aparte asi o de la forma que sea… " se ve hermosa", penso finalmente.

De pronto se escucho una voz por todo el salon " les agradecemos por su presencia a esta cena en honor a todos los policias e investigadores valiosos que hacen de nuestro mundo un lugar mas seguro, finalmente daremos por terminada la velada, abriendo la pista de baile para todas nuestras hermosas parejas que deseen venir y bailar, les agradecemos por su participacion y que pasen una buena noche." Finalizo la voz de aquel hombre que hablaba a travez de unas bocinas, para finalmente dar paso a la melodiosa musica que empezaba a inundar todo el lugar, mientras varias parejas salian de sus mesas y se encaminaban hasta la pista de baile que se hayaba al frente.

Las luces bajaron para dar una apariencia mas romantica al lugar, mientras misa veia enbobada como las parejas bailaban abrazadas, tomadas de la mano, ante la musica tranquila que inundaba la pista, - misa quiere bailar- dijo para si misma mientras volteaba a ver a ligth quien para su sorpresa se habia quedado dormido – ligth! – dijo mientras se acercaba hasta su novio y lo sacudia, - misa quiere bailar, ligth!- volvio a gritarle pero el chico simplemente habia caido ya en los brazos de morfeo- bffff- bufo molesta mientras se volvia a sentar en la mesa, y es que era el colmo no solo se la habia pasado ignorandola si no que ahora no podria bailar por su culpa!.

Pov misa

_Ya ni c porque me sorprendo, despues de todo èl no me ama, pense al momento que sin quererlo una pequeña lagrima baja por mi rostro… pero ya no importaba, ya no estaba èl para verme, y nuevamente es cuando me doi cuenta que todo mi esfuerzo no sirve._

_Me levante dispuesta a irme de ese lugar, que me importa ya!, que se quedara dormido! Que hiciera lo que quisiera!, que mi maquillaje se corriera por las lagrimas que salian de mis ojos ya sin remedio!, si ni aun asi.. nadie me miraba. _

_Misa san se ve hermosa sin maquillaje- escuche una voz susurrarme mientras veia como una mano se acercaba hasta mi rostro y limpiaba el rastro de mis lagrimas_

End pov misa

Pov L

_Seguia disfrutando de los deliciosos postres que traian a la mesa viendo ocacionalmente a misa y es que "se ve tan hermosa" pense, hasta que una voz me distrajo y era la del hombre que anunciaba el fin de la cena para abrir paso a el baile del cual muchos se levantaban para ir y disfrutar de la musica abrazados o tomados de la mano, volteo a ver nuevamente a misa quien habia bajado su rostro y se habia quedado callada, parecia que se habia cansado de tratar de llamar la atension de ligth quien ahora se encontraba dormido._

_Baje un poco mi rostro para poder ver el de ella, hasta que veo como lagrimas pekeñas comienzan a bajar por su bello rostro. La observo por unos minutos sin saber bien que debo hacer, ella es hermosa, divina, me encanta, y pienso en que no deberia de sufrir mas por un idiota que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene a su lado. Hasta que veo que se levanta dispuesta a irse seguramente, asi que me decido y no lo pienso mas, ella me gusta y eso nada lo cambiara._

End pov L

Misa san se ve hermosa sin maquillaje- pronuncio L al momento de posar su mano en la mejilla de misa limpiando el rastro de sus lagrimas, mientras que con su otra mano toma la de ella y la entrelaza junto a la suya

Ryuu… ryuusaki san…- pudo terminar de pronunciar mientras sus ojos se abrian desmesurados por aquel acto que la habia impresionado.

_ya me contaron que te acomplejas d tu imaginen_

_Y mire al espejo que bien te vez sin maquillaje_

Vamos- le dijo L para luego guiar a una impresionada misa hasta la pista de baile, al momento que una nueva cancion sonaba, lenta y suave, dandole un ambiente totalmente romantico a la escena en la cual se encontraban ambos.

L poso su mano en la pequeña y delicada cintura de misa, mientras que con la otra levantaba la mano que tenia entrelazada con la de ella, al igual que ella posaba su mano en el hombro de L, ambos se miraban fijamente, misa sonrojada puesto que nunca imagino tal acto y menos de Ryuuzaki, de ese hombre… que tan solo con una mirada lograba hacerla sentir cosas que ni por ligth podia sentir…

_Y si eres gorda o flaca todo eso no me importa a mi_

_Y tampoco soy perfecto solo se que yo te quiero asi_

Las miradas demostraban sentimientos y emociones en ambos que juntos estaban descubriendo, un nuevo mundo, en el cual sus corazones parecian latir juntos en una perfecta melodia, la melodia del corazon,

Misa san, es hermosa- dijo suavemente L, quien no dejaba de ver fijamente a los ojos de misa, que se sonrojo fuermente, y es que a ella nadie le habia dicho eso… no de la forma en la que ryusaki se lo estaba diciendo…

Ryuusaki… san…- pronuncio mientras no podia evitar que su corazon latiera a mil por hora, quien era esta chico que la hacia sentir tantas emociones juntas? "por que siento todo esto?" penso, "yo amo a ligth, èl es mi novio", "pero… pero…" miles de pensamientos comenzaron a agitar su mente, mezclando sus emociones en el acto,

Misa san…- volvio a pronunciar L, al momento que bajaba su rostro hasta quedar pegado al de ella

Ryuu…saki san- dijo ella mientras en un acto involuntario subio su mano hasta la mejilla de él, "me gusta… su piel se siente tan suave…" penso al momento que acariciaba la mejilla de L, quien habia pegado su frente a la de ella y seguian bailando al compaz de la melodia mirandose fijamente a los ojos

_Y el corazon no tiene cara y te prometo que lo nuestro nunca va a terminar_

_Y el amor vive en el alma ni con un deseo sabes que nada d ti ira a cambiar_

Sus rostros comenzaron a acercase mas hasta que finalmente un decidido L poso sus labios sobre los de misa, quien cerro sus ojos dejandose llevar por la explocion de emociones encontrados con los de L. era hermoso,todo lo que sentia era hermoso, se sentia amada, querida, protegida por ese chico quien al principio le habia parecido un obstaculo en su relacion con ligth, pero que ahora… era todo lo que ella siempre habia deseado.

Lentamente sus rostros se separaron para verse nuevamente, sus ojos contra los de él

Misa san, es hermosa este como este- pronuncio dulcemente L, al momento que nuevas lagrimas salian del rostro de misa, - ryuusaki- dijo para luego lanzarse y abrazarlo, sintiendo el aroma dulce que emanaba de el, mientras L abrazaba a misa, sin poder hacer mas, ya que el se encontraba conmocionado tambien por todo, simplemente se habia dejado llevar por su corazon y no por su cerebro…

_Prende una vela rezale a dios y dale gracias que tenemos ese lindo corazon_

_Prende una vela pide perdon y por creer que tu eres fea te dedico esta cancion_

Se sentia bien, sentirse querida, y ahora se daba cuenta, de que ella amaba a ese chico… amaba a ryusaki… un hombre que la amaba como era, si era linda o no, que importaba!

Ryusaki- llamo ella al momento que alzaba su mirada para encontrarse nuevamente con los ojos d èl – ryusaki san… ai shite- pronuncio finalmente ella, mientras el abria los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal confesion. Pero ahora èl lo sabia tambien… - ai shite iru misa san- dijo mientras volvia a posar sus labios sobre los de ella nuevamente, en un beso lleno de amor y dulzura, de dos almas que se amaban como eran, sin importarles nada mas, el mundo en el que vivian, o lo que podrian decir de ellos, simplemente era amor.

_Y si eres gorda o flaca todo eso no me importa a mi_

_Y tampoco soy perfecto solo se que yo te quiero asi_

_Y el corazon no tiene cara y te prometo que lo nuestro nunca va a terminar_

_Y el amor vive en el alma ni con un deseo sabes que nada d ti ira a cambiar_

Fin…

Autora: hola! Que tal? Pues espero que les haya gustado a todas las amantes de esta hermosa pareja; que viva el LxMisa!


End file.
